goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Calls Kikko Hayashida A Crybaby During Inside Out/Grounded
Summary Cast Dora Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Būta Tonda Zōta Ikeno Transcript Part 1: Dora Makes Fun Of Kikko Hayashida During The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, July 24, 2017, 6:50 P.M.. It is a very peaceful night. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Dora is not behaving at all.) Dora: Ha! (X20) Kikko Hayashida, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) [Dora began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] Dora: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunder you are, whimping like a puppy. Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Dora: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Dora and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! [Kikko Hayashida began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 100,000 people, injuring over 90,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] Akio Toriyama: (with Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X78) DORA!!! (X30) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! [Cut to: Outside Dora's three story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk] [Cut to: The living room] Akio Toriyama: Dora, you blithering idiot!! How bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Kikko Hayashida and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,000,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Akio Toriyama! Mimirin: You probably killed over 100,000 people because of what you did to Kikko Hayashida!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 90,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kikko Hayashida bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kikko Hayashida's massive tsunami of tears!! Shimajirō: That's it, you are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, Planes, and Frozen DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (1991) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, there will be no Burger King for you either!! Part 2: Akio Toriyama Comforts Kikko Hayashida/Kikko Hayashida's Bedtime Feet Worship [Meanwhile, Kikko Hayashida is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Akio Toriyama is comforting her with a hug] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Trivia]]